


Not So Peaceful Walk

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Here, let me help you with that scarf.” with Dark and the HostRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Not So Peaceful Walk

“Darkiplier should reign in his temper, before he does something that he will regret.” 

“I highly doubt I would regret this.” 

“The targets of Darkiplier’s wrath are children. They are a waste of his energy and of his time. The Host would much prefer to continue their walk than have it cut short by Darkiplier’s rash desires.” 

Dark huffed, straightening out his jacket with one last glare directed at the group of children hiding behind their poorly constructed snow fort. He bent to pick up the Host’s dropped scarf, brushing it off to the best of his ability. There was still a light dusting of snow on the Host’s back, slightly to the right of his spine and by his shoulder. Hardly a direct hit. 

“The Host reminds Dark that they are not worth his energy and his time. The Host would like to continue.” 

“Of course. Let me help you with your scarf.” 

The Host stood still, chin raised slightly as Dark wound the cool fabric around his neck, tying it against his throat and then loosening it, pulling the back of the Host’s coat over it to keep the chill out. The Host fiddled with it, making minor adjustments once Dark was done, and then held his hand out to his companion. Dark obliged, guiding the Host’s hand to the crook of his elbow as they continued on their walk down the park. The farther they got from the children the more at ease Dark felt, calmed by the soft wind and the low mumbling of the Host’s narration. It was only when he smelled blood faintly from his companion that he made them stop again, scowling as the fresh rivets staining the Host’s bandages and cheeks.

“Darkiplier will be pleased to know that the children who attacked the Host will be severely punished by the time they reach home,” his companion said with a sharp smirk, not at all bothered by Dark using his handkerchief to wipe away the blood on his face. 

“Yes,” Dark hummed, folding the soiled cloth in his pocket and holding his elbow out for the Host once again “I am pleased to hear that. What kind of punishments?” 

The Host’s grin split into a wicked smile, and Dark let his words wash over him, the warmth of his hand on his arm spreading through Dark’s body as they continued on their way. 


End file.
